


Crafty like a Fox

by EatOurSouls



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Adventure, F/M, Light Angst, Romance, Tags May Change, To Be Continued
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-12-26
Updated: 2016-12-26
Packaged: 2018-09-12 05:33:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,826
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9057889
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EatOurSouls/pseuds/EatOurSouls
Summary: Alistair Cyrena Ghost. A quiet girl, doesn't speak loud, keeps to herself.When she and her friend, Alex, move to Beacon Hills,Will they find something a little familiar? Maybe a little...Supernatural?(This is a repost from my Quotev account, link in my bio)





	1. Sneak Peak of the Past

A young girl sat quietly on a rock, her long black hair covering parts of her bare chest while she used her legs to block her lower body. As she saw a ship drawing near, a song she grew familiar with easily slipped out between her soft red lips.

“ **_Αγρίμια κι αγριμάκια μου, 'λάφια μου μερωμένα, πέστε μου πού 'ναι οι τόποι σας, πού 'ναι τα χειμαδιά σας-_ ** [1]” She stopped singing as she heard a loud commotion followed by the sound of a crash. She let out a slightly startled gasp and turned her head to see a ship sinking, men drowning or dying while trying to get to shore.

She stood, taking a breath before diving in after a man. Her legs formed a tail as she hit the water, easily swimming after the man. As she grabbed him, she felt him struggling as she brought him onto the main land. She laid him upon the damp ground. The man turned onto his stomach, sputtering and gasping for air. “T-Thank you ma’am… I would’ve died if it wasn’t for you!”

The girl smiled, moving her hair slightly out of her eyes. The man sat up, coughing lightly as he said, “I’d love to repay you miss. What would you like…?” His eyes slowly drifted down over her naked form, a blush slowly building on his cheeks. The girl realized and teasingly moved her hair so it wouldn’t cover her chest.

“What I’d really love,” She started, leaning in towards the man. He leaned into her, not realizing he was now in her trance—and she could make him do  _ whatever _ she wanted. “Is a vocal man~” She winked, biting her lip softly. “Can you be vocal for me~?” She asked, dragging her finger down the man’s chest.

“Y-Yes I can…” The man stuttered, resting his hands on her hips.

“Good.” The girl said, smirking mischievously as she opened her mouth, revealing a row of sharp teeth. 

The man let out a piercing scream as she used her claws to slice his stomach open. He fell onto his back and she dug into his stomach and pulled out a random organ. She ate the organ before stretching the hole in his stomach. The man continued to scream as she continues pulling out and eating his organs—which caused her to grin.

“So vocal~ I love it… But you have to stop now before they find us.” With that said, she quickly slashed his throat, cutting his jugular. He began to drown in his own blood, gagging and choking. She smiled, her sharp teeth glinting in the moon’s light.

The man stared at her in terror as he died, the sounds of his harsh breathing coming to an end. She licked her fingers and pushed his carcass into the water. She then dove back into the water, swimming towards her home. The water quickly washed away the blood and she giggled at that fact. She swam into her home—which happened to be a underwater cave—and crawled onto the land, walking over to her bed before curling up and falling asleep.

In a nearby village, the people of the town could hear a man’s screams pierce the quiet night air. A tremor of fear ran through the village, and they all immediately gathered in the square.

They began to discuss what to do about the Siren situated on the outskirts of the town.

"It must be stopped!" One man called.

  
"It's killed more of us than any animal!" A woman cried.

  
"More than this wretched plague!" Another woman added.

“Tomorrow,” The town’s mayor started, "I say we send an army to capture and slay the creature!" The town’s people roared in approval.

"What if there was another way to make her leave?" A voice spoke.

The people quickly hushed, quiet murmurs of questions passing through their lips as they parted ways for a hooded man. “And who, pray tell, are you?” The mayor asked, slightly glaring at the newcomer.

The man nodded his head, “My name is Alexander. Just a passing traveler who was hoping to find shelter for the night in this town. However,” He lowered his hood, a kind smile on his face, “I overheard the discussion on the Siren. I think I could be of service.”

The room was quiet until everyone began laughing at the traveler. “Don’t be ridiculous!” said a man as he clapped his hand on Alexander’s shoulder, “There’s no way a man like you could single-handedly remove the she-beast.”

Alexander calmly shrugged the man’s hand off his shoulder, “I play no joke, people. I can and will remove her by tomorrow. But I require pay.”

“How much do you believe we pay you?” The mayor asked calmly.

“To remove a Siren? 100 Drachmas.” Alexander replied.

The people murmured warily, their palms sweaty ((A/N: Knees weak, arms are heavy XDD)) with sudden anxiety. The mayor quickly hushed them and said, “Well, Ladies and Gentlemen, if the traveler believes he can rid us of our problem, should we pay him what he wants?” Everyone looked at each other and with a soft, hesitant shrug concluded in a ‘Yes’.

The mayor nodded and said to Alexander, “You will be paid, but only when you get the siren to leave.”

Alexander let a ghost of a smile grace his lips as he nodded, “I thank you. However, for now, I need rest. Do you know where I could find the Inn Keeper?”

A woman stepped out from the crowd, moving her short hair to the side, not caring. “I happen to be the Innkeeper, follow me.” Alexander followed the woman out of the square as the people dispersed, still grumbling about the siren.

_ Chirp Chirp~ _

The traveler awoke early, rising with the sun. He quickly dressed and paid for his room before heading out to the outskirts of town. He found a small meadow surrounded by water, like a small island. He let out a small breath before saying, “ **_Έλα μαζί μου, Αφήστε αυτήν την πόλη μόνοι…_ ** [2]”

The siren awoke to the traveler’s words and slowly came out of her cave. She came to the surface and hid behind a rock. “Huh…?” She whispered quietly, eyeing the man at the shore.

“ **_Έλα μαζί μου, Θα σε προστατέψω._ ** [3]” Alexander said, catching sight of the young siren. She gasped quietly and hid more behind the rock. ‘ _ G-Go with him…? Like...leave here? _ ’ The thought made her skin crawled with pleasure, so much so that she immediately dived back into the water and swam to shore—uncaring of any consequences.

Alexander watched with her with quiet amusement as she climbed on shore and smiled at him brightly. He took in her appearance, tilting his head slightly. She was so...young. “How..old are you?” He asked her as she dried her hair. “I’m 14…” She said, slightly embarrassed. He nodded and looked around before taking his cloak off and wrapping it around her. “Follow me.”

——

Alexander brought her back to the town and hid behind a building. He turned to her and whispered, “Stay here, Keep out of sight.” The girl nodded, watching quietly as Alex bought her a  [ grey dress ](https://s-media-cache-ak0.pinimg.com/736x/38/e7/1f/38e71f0523d004dd94279c794a176798.jpg) ,  [ a cloak ](http://i.ebayimg.com/images/i/221792008602-0-1/s-l1000.jpg) ,  [ and a pair of sandals ](http://g01.a.alicdn.com/kf/HTB1A.INHVXXXXaKXFXXq6xXFXXXJ/2014-New-Brand-Knee-High-Gladiator-Summer-Sandals-Women-Motorcycle-Boots-Genuine-Leather-Women-Flats-Lace.jpg) . He returned and handed her the clothing, which she—begrudgingly—put on.

He took back his cloak and they both put their hoods up as they made their way to the square, where everyone was gathered once again. Everyone parted way for them, curious as to who his new companion was. “What is it you need, boy?” The mayor questioned, eyeing the small girl.

“My pay. I have banished the siren.” Alexander said. 

The villagers murmured excitedly before the Mayor shushed them. He leaned down and stared into Alex’s eyes. “We need  _ proof _ .”

Alex blinked, lightly blushing in embarrassment. “I..forgot the evidence—”

“I have it.”

The people of the village turned to the small girl as she handed Alex a vial full of blood. He quickly searched in his bag and found his vials  _ and  _ knife gone. He turned back to her and quirked his eyebrow, mumbling, “How did you…?” She moved her bloody hand behind her back and slipped the knife into her cloak pocket as she smiled. “I knew you’d forget.” He nodded and handed the vial to the mayor.

The mayor turned the vial sideways, looking at it from every direction. Finally, he stopped…

And threw the vial to the ground, breaking it.

The girl let out a soft gasp. Alexander growled as the Mayor chuckled and said, “Oops? Well, I guess you don’t have any evidence so we aren’t paying you.”

“Give me my pay or else.” Alex said, a growl in his voice.

“Or else what?”

“I’ll unleash demons and spirits among your citizens. I’ll bring back the Siren.” Alex was in no mood to fuck around.

The villagers immediately went into a panic.

“Sorcery!”

“Craft of Witchery!”

“Heresy!”

“You shall do no such thing. We will not pay you, please leave.” The mayor glared.

“ **_Απολύω._ ** [4]” Alex frowned.

Everything happened at once. Holes to different dimensions opened, spirits and demons pouring out of them. They attacked and made fun of the people.

The cloaked girl shifted on the balls of her feet, Alexander noticing. He smiled and said, “Go have fun.” The girl immediately screeched with happiness and shrugged her cloak of before hopping into the mess of blood and wailing.

_ Silence. _

The Village was deserted, bare of people. Blood splattered everywhere, bodies lying here and there. The girl was licking blood off her hands and lips, a cheery giggle coming out of her lips. Alexander caught her attention and she walked over to him, smiling.

As they walked away from the village, he turned to her and held his hand out, “My name is Alexander Kokinos. And you are…?”

She placed her blood-soaked hand in his and said, “Alistair. Alistair Zabat.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Translations:  
> [1] My wildlings and little wildings, my tamed deer, tell me, where are your lands and where are you winter quarters?  
> [2] Comply with me, Rejoice in Happiness, Let these people go  
> [3] With me, Come to me, for the better good  
> [4] Unleashed


	2. Moving In

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's Just sorta a filler chapter

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Let me say, I’m about to quote a small portion of a book. The book—Entitled Wickedpedia—belongs to Chris Van Etten •^• I donT want copyright shit happening soooo Enjoy  
> (All images belong to their proper people..?)

[ Alistair (Zabat) Ghost ](https://s-media-cache-ak0.pinimg.com/originals/64/58/c8/6458c801b031c0ad5bbf16df4d10e6eb.jpg)    &     [ Alexander (Kokinos) Ghost ](http://vignette1.wikia.nocookie.net/camphalfbloodroleplay/images/b/bc/Michael333.jpg/revision/latest?cb=20131227191320)

\--

_ 3rd Person~ _

_ [-He wanted to remember this moment. A few dried and curling leaves still clung to the oaks guarding the entry. A single frozen crust of snow was pasted to the pavement. It was all that remained of the storm that crashed through two weeks before-] _

“Earth to Ali!!”

Said girl jumped, hitting her knee on the table and dropping her book. “Ow!” She cradled her aching knee as her brother laughed at her. She frowned, kicking him in the shin.

“Ow! Ali, don’t kick me!” He pouted.

“You interrupted me in the middle of my book. Not cool, Alex!” She fixed her hair and sighed, “What’s up?”

“We gotta go! The moving truck’s already packed up good and ready to leave!” Alex said, tugging her up and outside. She got in the truck and closed the door, leaning her head against the window and shutting her eyes.

_ Alistair’s point of view~ _

_ “Ali, pleaaaaaase??” He begged. _

_ “Why? And don’t call me Ali, it sounds weird!” I rolled my eyes. _

_ He wrapped his arms around my midsection as he whined into my ear. “C’mon, we can go to America! New things to try, places to go?? Staying in Greece is kind of boring…” _

__ _ “Fine, if it’ll get you to shut up! Get your hands off!!” I slapped his hands and he cheered happily. _

\--

That was before we moved to America. No one knew us here—seeing as we were fresh off the plane—and everyone found it normal. It was like a blank slate coming here, a new start! That was long ago, about 75 or so years ago in 1938, I believe? Nothing’s changed much since then, just we would move away after 25-30 years of being in a town. We’ve already moved three times and this would be our fourth time.

As I looked outside the car window, I eyed Alex who was running around making sure everything was good to go. I smiled lightly, it’s been a little over Century since I’ve met Alex. He was older than me by two years and he happened to be a sorcerer. The magic blood in his veins caused him to live as long as I have, which I was actually really grateful for. After being by his side for so long, I’m not sure what I would do without him.

My thoughts were paused as Alex climbed into the truck, slammed his door closed, and got his seatbelt on. “Let’s do this!!” He laughed, pulling out of the driveway of our old house. I giggled as we drove away from our house, down the street, and towards the highway. I leaned my head against the window, closing my eyes before falling into a light sleep.

I woke up to Alex shaking me roughly. “Wake upppppppp, Jeez…” I rolled my eyes and stretched, gently climbing out the truck only and looking at the sky. ‘ _ Sunset already? Jeez- _ ’ I stopped to gawk at the  [ house ](http://www.idesignarch.com/wp-content/uploads/Environmentally-Friendly-Luxury-House_1.jpg) .

“Oh..My..GODS!” I screech, “HOW CAN WE AFFORD THIS?!” I turn to Alex and begin to shake him by his shoulders. “THIS IS AWESOME AND ALL BUT THERE’S NO WAY WE CAN AFFORD THIS! ALEX WHAT THE FU-” Alex pulled me off him and looked at me oddly.

“I haven’t seen you yell like that since I walked in on you changing.” He laughed quietly, “We can easily afford this, don’t worry about it.” I bit my lip and made a face before making my way into the house to figure out where the rooms were.

“This place is huge…” I say, pushing open the door to a  [ room ](http://andifurniture.com/wp-content/uploads/2015/11/dream-bedrooms-for-teenage-girls-tumblr-cool-bedrooms-for-girls-tumblr-modern-decor-20-on-bed-design-ideas-800x536.jpg) . ‘ _ Whoa _ …  _ I claim this room—wait, is that my bed? It’s already..in here? What the...? _ ’ I think patting the bed. Did Alex put my things in the house before he chose to wake me up? ‘ _ That’s really nice… I’m gonna take him out for coffee. _ ’

With that in mind, I walk down to the first floor to find Alex laying on the kitchen counter. “....Alex? What in Zeus’ name are you doing?” He sat up quickly and hit his head on a light fixture. I winced quietly and stared at him warily, “I was gonna go take you out for coffee..? Uh, You wanna go or no?” 

Alex got off the counter and nodded, “Let’s go to Starbucks!”

“There’s a Starbucks here? I didn’t see one-” Alex cut me off by pressing a finger to my lips, making me glare slightly.

“Shush, Ali. To Starbucks.”

“Whelp, that took forever.” I rolled my eyes as we strolled into the small cafe. I looked at the menu above the workers and sighed. “I’m getting hot chocolate..with caramel~” I said to Alex, licking my lips. Alex nodded but was too busy playing with the food. He’s literally a child… The barista noticed us--more like she noticed Alex. She lowered her shirt slightly to show some cleavage and let her hair down. I glared at her as Alex ordered our drinks. As I payed, she gave him the receipt and I quickly realized she wrote her number down on the bottom.

“Hey uhm..?” Alex said, eyeing the number.

She leaned on the counter and puckered her lips slightly, “Yes, hun~?”

“It’s not  _ hun _ and I’m not gonna call you? Like ever..” He eyed her shirt, “Oh, and pull your shirt up before your manager sees.” ((A/N: AlexS savage, dayum)) I stifled a giggle as he dragged me over to the beverage counter. 

“Savage…” I smirked to him as we got our drinks. We walked out of Starbucks and started on our walk back to our house. “God damn, it takes forever…” I muttered, making Alex look over at me and quirk an eyebrow.

“Ali, it takes 15 minutes.” He commented.

“Yeah, I know. Forever.” I replied, making him chuckle. “So how you feeling about chicken-” I got cut off by bumping into a person.

“Oh! What the-  **_MY SHIRT_ ** !”

I looked up to see a  [ strawberry blonde girl ](http://vignette1.wikia.nocookie.net/supernatural-beings/images/9/94/Lydia-martin.jpg/revision/latest?cb=20141101202703) with coffee on her shirt. “Oh my, I’m so sorry!” I bit my lip, looking at Alex for help. He shrugged. ‘ _ Wow, thanks.. _ ’ I thought, glaring at him slightly.

I could see the girl mutter under her breath before saying, “It’s okay, just...ughh…” She walked past us and threw her coffee out before getting into her car. I quietly pulled Alex away and we made our way back to our house.

“Boy, that was messy..” I mumbled, stepping into the  [ kitchen ](http://hgtvhome.sndimg.com/content/dam/images/hgtv/fullset/2013/9/20/0/RS_Peter-Salerno-Stainless-Steel-Kitchen_s4x3.jpg.rend.hgtvcom.616.462.jpeg) and sitting in a chair. I leaned my head against the table and quietly eyed the fridge. “Shoot we gotta go get groceries tomorrow- Oh crap, Alex. Who’s getting the car?” I asked, sitting up and looking out the dark window.

“I’ll go get the car, you unpack and go to bed, okay?” He said as he slipped back on his  [ hoodie ](http://www.polyvore.com/cgi/set?id=191017199) . I nodded softly and made my way up to my room to unpack.


End file.
